


Sweet and selfish

by orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Of course he'd thought about it. Of course it was possible. But -"It's unconventional." He said, moving his hips against Babe's. "Two omegas working through a heat. It's not always easy."Babe's smile was filthy and promising as he leaned down to mouth against his throat. “I’d say I’m pretty good with difficult."





	Sweet and selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old-Fashioned Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425921) by [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono). 



Staying on heat suppressants after coming home felt like the easiest choice. It was a way to keep the vice-tight hold on the feeling of control that Eugene wanted, _needed_ sometimes, to avoid falling apart. He'd heard stories from the Great War twenty years before, about soldiers coming home and losing their minds at the lack of routine, the tyrannic freedom of choice that suddenly shaped the world. Eugene, on principle, didn't love being told what to do, but he wouldn't have joined the goddamn army if he didn't do pretty well with following orders.

And maybe he felt, in the long months before finally moving his life to Philadelphia, that nothing would be worse than going through a heat with Edward so far away from him.

 _You are always, always, always on my mind,_ Babe had written in one of the letters they'd shared. _You're all I see when I close my eyes. When I open them too, which makes things real difficult for me. Went to visit Guarnere - he's doing fine, he says hi, he has a girl now - and he just laughed at me when I said your name. Think he can see how stupid I am for you. Dya think he knows what I think about? It's been so damn long since I've kissed you Eugene, I'd say I'd forgotten what it was like if I didn’t think about it every damn second. I miss you. Do you think about me?_

It was rambling, and messy, and filled with scrawled mistakes, and Eugene barely managed to laugh through the tears in his eyes but he'd mailed his reply within an hour of getting the letter. _All the time, Edward. My mother wants to meet you. Think she knows how stupid I am for you, too._

Babe came down to Louisiana a month later. They kept a hold of themselves on the platform, and Eugene watched with barely contained devotion as Babe charmed his way through his little family, his childhood friends. He watched his slightly bowed head, his humility, the blush across his cheekbones when Eugene's mother echoed what he'd said about _pretty omega boys_. And later, much later, he watched as Babe leaned back on the guest room bed and spread his legs, eyes round and impossibly dark. Eugene had been stupid then, mindless with the concept of getting Babe in a real bed so he'd only just remembered to press his palm to Babe's mouth when he came, his other hand and sharp hip bones leaving pink marks on Babe's inner thighs.

Oh, well. The sweet smell of Babe's satisfaction and the loose hold of his body the next day made up for the embarrassment of his mother's knowing smile.

But staying on the suppressants seemed easier. Babe stayed on them, too, for the same reasons he did. Even with sweet Lipton's occasional insistence that it couldn't be healthy taking them forever - _you were the best damn medic Easy had ever seen, boy, but that doesn't make you a doctor_ \- the topic of going off wasn't brought up in seriousness before weeks after he'd moved in with Babe.

He was on his back, with Babe pushing lazily into him and nosing at his throat.

"You smell so good." He whispered, pressing his tongue to Eugene's pulse point. "I could never get tired of this."

Eugene hummed, squirming up against him. Everything felt wet and open, like liquid light in the warm breeze of their bedroom. "That's nice," He said, "wouldn't want you getting tired of me now." Babe laughed and snapped his hips forward as if in retaliation.

"You know what I mean, I - yeah?" He broke off as Eugene moaned, looking up with challenging eyes and a dark " _harder, Edward_ ". Babe chittered and complied, eager to please as he put more power in his hips. "You know what I mean. Can never get enough of you. Bet you smell fucking fantastic when you're in heat, _fuck_." He broke off and his hips snapped forward again on their own accord, as if the thought had caught him by surprise. Eugene looked up at him, fingers flexing on Babe's shoulders. He hummed a little, and angled his head up so that he'd get a kiss.

"You'd want that?" He asked, brows furrowed, and Babe pressed their foreheads together.

There was breathless laughter on his voice. "I'd be an idiot not to want it, come on, doc. Don't you ever think about it? I think I could make it good."

Of course he'd thought about it. Edward taking him through his heat, helpful and willing, of _course_ he'd thought about it. He wasn't a doctor, like Lipton said, but he knew omegas didn't need alpha hormones, or even a knot for their heat to break. Biology only goes so far. Back in Louisiana he'd started suppressants right after his first heat, but they were expensive and his family couldn’t always keep up, so some years he had gone without it, and the heats had been overwhelming and wonderful. He'd had a mutual deal with an omega friend, a British girl who smelled of salt water and sweet fruit and she didn't have even the suggestion of dominance that Babe had - she was cotton candy soft, just as eager to please, to prove herself, to make him feel good. The first time it had happened, Eugene's heat had broken with his fingers locked around her wrists and her throat bared. He'd felt like going out and facing off to an alpha, like letting the sweet-smelling omega air around him be proof of his indifference, just for a second, before snapping out of it and whispering a 'thank you' into her sweat-slick skin - and then an embarrassed apology, because he was young, but she’d brushed it off and chittered at him until he calmed down. So of course he'd thought about it. Of course it was possible.

But -

"It's unconventional." He said, moving his hips against Babe's. "Two omegas working through a heat. It's not always easy."

Babe's smile was filthy and promising as he leaned down to mouth against his throat. “I’d say I’m pretty good with difficult, but - god, Gene -” his teeth clamped down on the cut of Eugene’s jaw and they felt the glide between them get softer for a second, skin growing wetter with a trickle of sharp slick. “- this is the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

Eugene moaned and reached down to take himself in hand for the first time, feeling the simmering, bubbling build-up behind his navel. He was thinking about it now, being mindless with need and pleasure and letting Babe give it to him, taking it from someone so _willing_ again. “Come on, Gene.” Babe whispered, leaning up on his arms. “Tell me what you’d want me to do.” His thrusts softened and Eugene’s purr soured, turned chest-deep and growly. Babe laughed, dumbly devoted, and bumped their noses together. “I’d fuck you.” He prompted, still moving slowly. “Or you could fuck me. Shit, I’d let you do _anything_ to me.” _Yeah,_ Eugene thought, _I know_. “I could lick you out, let you ride my tongue.” A broken moan, Eugene’s purr kicking up again. “Angel, Gene, please, tell me.”

"Wanna come on you." Eugene pushed out through gritted teeth, and Babe grinned over him, pleased and dirty. His thighs flexed on the next thrust and it pushed Eugene farther up the bed, nudging a sharp little breath out of him.

"Yeah?" Babe breathed, close to his mouth. "You think that'd help? You can always do that, angel, jeez."

Something in his tone spurred Eugene on - it was light-hearted, easy, like Babe didn't understand it right. It made him itch, so he shook his head until Babe slowed down and then rolled them over so he could settle on top. Babe looked surprised for a second, but then his hands landed on Eugene's hips and he started purring low in his throat, when Eugene began rolling his hips in sharp little jabs. Even with Babe initiating things, and running his mouth like he did, even with their versatile push-and-pull dynamic it was always so easy to push him over into that sweet sprawl of submission, dark-eyed and light-headed.

"Wanna come on you, Edward." Eugene said again. "I want you on your knees, on the floor  in front of me, wanna pull off into your open mouth like you're waiting for it." Babe stopped moving under him, looking dumbfounded but when Eugene hooked two fingers into his mouth he snapped back, eyes fluttering. This was good, this was - Babe was easy like this, pliant and open for Eugene to mess with and there was a burst of sweet-smelling slick in the air. Eugene wanted to reach down behind himself, between Babe's legs to see if he could feel it too.

"Sweet boy," He whispered. "Wanna come all over you." He pet down Babe's chest with his free hand, scratched over his collarbones. "Really rub it into you, cover you with it and not let you shower. Keep you smelling like me. Think people next door would be able to smell me giving it to you?"

Babe's eyes had gone glassy and wide, dark in the low light, and he was looking up at Eugene like he was just waiting for something and it - it made Eugene feel like a god, a little bit. He put more force in the roll of his hips and Babe whined wordlessly, teeth catching on the fingers in his mouth.

“Oughta have you on your front then, on your stomach. Get deep like that.” He ground down and Babe’s cock rubbed against that bundle of sweet nerves inside him and he saw stars for a second. “Maybe I’d even let you come.” Babe’s hips bucked up and there was a sweet furrow between his eyebrows, like feeling this good was distressing. Eugene took his fingers out and Babe bit down on his lower lip.

“More, Gene, please - “

“I’d tie you down. Make you take it.” He wasn’t sure what Babe was asking for, but his mouth was running now, which rarely happened. He grabbed Babe’s hands from where they were clamped on his hips and curled one of them around his cock. “Ride you like that and - that’s it _, Babe_ \- make you clean me up afterwards, lick it out of me.” Babe’s eyes were fluttering, shining with tears, but he seemed intent on keeping them open.

“Yeah, yes, all of it - “

“Thought you’d like that.”

“Sweet mother of - _please_ , Gene.”

Eugene crooned, feeling himself getting closer. His rhythm was fast, sloppy. “Beautiful boy,” he purred, intertwining his fingers with Babe’s other hand, “make me come.” Babe bit down on a moan and nodded, eyes flickering between Eugene’s cock and his face. It didn’t take long, not as keyed up as he was and with Babe’s hips twiching up against him. Eugene threw his head back as he came - wordless and breathless and soundless. His scent turned sharp, cloying for a second and he knew Babe smelled it too, because he felt nails on his thigh and the back of his hand as Babe bit out a broken version of his name and came, adding to mess of _wet-slick-filthy_ feeling between their legs. Eugene sighed. Moaned as he lifted himself off of Babe and fell down beside him. With a finger to Babe’s jaw, he turned his head and they kissed, sweet and wet and unlike the energy from seconds before. Babe hummed against his lips.

“So?” He whispered. Eugene grunted, mind empty.

“So what?”

Babe’s hand fluttered over his ribs, leaving chills on his overheated skin. “Will you go off your suppressants?” Eugene huffed a dry laugh. No tact, this one.

“I’ll talk to a doctor tomorrow.” He drawled. “For now, we need to shower.”

“But you said you wanted to - “

“ _During_ my heat, Edward. Can’t have you smelling like that when you go to work.” Babe’s eyes glazed over, like he didn’t really mind the thought of it and Eugene had to drag him out of the bed.

-

So he went off his suppressants in the week after - for the first time in seven years, he was going to go through a heat. The omega doctor he found told him that everything should be fine, and that he should be able to start his cycle again without issue - but that because he’d gone so long without, and because he was sexually active, it might take a while for it to be any kind of regular. Which was scary and new, but with the light in Edward’s eyes at the thought, Eugene was pretty sure he could manage.

“I need to know what you’re okay with, beforehand.” Eugene said. They were sitting in their window sill, overlooking the street and Babe’s eyes snapped up. He waved a hand, nonchalant.

“I told you. All of it. Everything you said, I’m good with that.” Eugene tucked a foot behind Babe’s ankle and tutted.

“No, Edward.” He drawled. “Say it back to me.”

So Edward did. Honestly, and with only the faintest color on his cheekbones - because you don’t grow up with friends of Bill Guarnere only to blush like a virgin when talking about what you wanna do between the sheets. And Eugene held out and forced himself to listen for as long as Babe was talking - and then he slid to his knees and Babe wasn’t talking anymore.

The lack of regularity, as the doctor had pointed out, also meant that his heat could be triggered by a number of things. Eugene knew this. He was aware. He was still surprised when he woke up five days after having gone off the pill, one day after blowing Babe against the window, to find the bed sticky beneath his hips and his skin much more sensitive than it should be. He breathed through his nose to clear through the fog in his head but all he got was a lungful of Babe’s scent, so sweet and _so_ good and Eugene wanted to _lick -_

“Babe.” He hissed. It was still dark out. Babe stirred in his sleep. “ _Edward._ ” He reached out, curled his hands around a bed-warm wrist and Babe moved again. He grunted, voice gravelly with sleep.

“Gene? What - Gene. Oh. _Gene_ .” In a second, Babe was much more awake and on top of him, eyes shining in the darkness. Eugene _whined_ , needy and omegan and he was still lucid enough to blush at the sound. Babe chittered, pressed kisses down his jaw. “I got you, angel, always.” He began to pull away, kissing and biting his way over Eugene’s throat but Eugene couldn’t stand the idea of not being able to look at him right now. He pulled at Babe’s shoulders, fingers already going damp with sweat. Babe came back, sweet brow furrowed in worry again.

“Didn’t you want - “

“Yes, yes, later, but - don’t stop kissing me, please, your hand, Edward, Babe, _please_ \- “ Babe complied, because of course he did, and quited Eugene’s distressed noises with his mouth. He reached down between Eugene’s spread legs and coated his hand in the slick pooling there - both of them groaned at the giving feeling, the openness. He curled a hand around Eugene and started stroking, tight and wet but not too fast, and Eugene sighed into the kiss.

He recognized the beginnings of a heat, the simmering constant neediness, the never-enough necessity to be touched. He was still clear-headed, even through the hazy sheen of lust and he knew - he knew this was just the start. He knew he’d get demanding before the heat broke. That he’d want Edward to kneel and show throat, to _submit_ and that he’d go dark-eyed and heat-stupid and a little absent minded but - but Babe seemed to like that. And _god_ , Eugene wanted to do the same for him.

“Next time it’s your turn.” He whispered, hurtling towards the edge, the sound of Babe’s hand slick and deafening. “I want to see your heat, too. Take you through it. Make it good for you.” Babe moaned, whispered _yeah, yeah_ against his mouth. And with the thought of that, letting Babe succumb to pleasure for hours or _days,_ Eugene didn’t even want to try holding on. He fisted his hands in Babe’s hair and kissed him as he came, pleasure exploding behind his eyelids and pleasure wracking through his body in shocking little waves, making his toes curl. Edward kept kissing him through it, and even as he came down, Eugene felt something else take place, in lieu of the immediate desperation. Now that the edge was taken off, another feeling was already building in his stomach, something whole-body like and dark. He felt himself stir in Edward’s hand.

“This is just the beginning, huh?” Babe whispered, smiling against his mouth. He smelt of second-hand satisfaction, of arousal and excitement. Eugene hummed and kissed him.

“Edward?” He said, and felt an inquisitive rumble against his face. “Get on the floor.”

Even in the dark, Babe’s smile was blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Emono's portrayal in the fic "Old-fashioned romance" so - inspired by a fictional version of a fictional depiction or some very real people. Have fun.


End file.
